Piensa en mi
by Mon de Artois
Summary: Drabbles de los Junjou . cap 4: Junjou Romantica adv. SPOILERS del manga
1. JEgoist

**Los pensamientos del junjou egoísta a lo largo de un día normal de trabajo…**

"A veces Hiro-san es demasiado frio, por que no quiere que nadie mas se entere de sus sentimientos…"

"Nowaki siempre es tan cálido…"

"todo es Hiro-san"

"soy egoísta pero…Nowaki no tiene derecho a pensar en nadie mas"

"no puedo pensar en mi sin pensar antes en Hiro-san"

"Mas le vale tener una foto mía en su escritorio"

"Hiro-san se ve tan lindo como fondo de pantalla"

"ahhh…maldito Miyagi, por su culpa no podre cenar con Nowaki"

"¡Por fin podre hacer una cirugía!"

"¿Qué estará haciendo Nowaki en estos momentos?"

"estoy exhausto… ¿Ya habrán terminado las clases de Hiro-san?"

"Nadie se burla del "demonio kamijou" en el aula, se va a enterar ese tal Misaki…"

"espero que la niña de urgencias este bien"

"llego el koibito de Miyagi, así que podre cenar con Nowaki _"

"Me muero de hambre…tengo que terminar rápido…"

"mas trabajo… "

"¡ahora a ver a los niños!"

"Akihiko saco un nuevo libro"

"¿Por qué el senpai se escapa de su turno? '-_-"

"termine"

"Por fin acabe…"

"¿que cocinare hoy?"

"solo ordeno estos papeles y me largo"

"ya quiero que llegue Hiro-san"

"ya estoy en la puerta…"

"ya llego Hiro-san" "me besa..."

"En realidad estoy enamorado de Hiro-san"

"no puedo pensar en nada, solo en que le quiero"

"Hiro-san…"

"ahora recuerdo, que tenia hambre"

"se va a enfriar la comida…"

"comamos…antes de que terminemos en la cama, y me duerma sin cenar"

"Después de comer, le propondré a Hiro-san…tomar una ducha juntos^_^"

"estoy lleno…que bien se siente comer con Nowaki"

"Al parecer ya no quiere comer mas"

"¡¿Qué acaba de decir este idiota?"

"Hiro-san es tan lindo sonrojado…"

"pensándolo bien…no es tan mala idea el bañarnos juntos…"

"sabia que diría que si"

"desearía un fin de semana solo para nosotros"

"¿que le regalare de aniversario dentro de dos semanas?

"el agua es tan calmante…."

"…"

"…"

….

**To be continue**

**Jajaja , que lindo el junjou egoísta, ne? Espero que les haya gustado….**

**Bueno dejen REVIEWS**

**Matta ne! ^_^**


	2. especial san valentin

**Como es especial de san Valentín decidí decidir un drabble a todos los Junjou (incluyendo al Junjou Mystique)**

**Junjou egoist**

"ya no tengo que decirle a Hiro-san 'suki'…"

"no necesito estar en el mismo lugar que Nowaki…"

"…por que el ya lo sabe"

"…porque el siempre esta conmigo"

"Ciegamente…"

"eternamente…"

""le amare""

"solo un beso me hace falta"

"con su sola presencia me basta"

"Sin embargo, le tengo una sorpresa"

"mañana se valen todas las cursilerías que se le ocurran a Nowaki"

""por que es….San Valentín""

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Junjou Terrorist**

"No me mientas diciendo que esto será eterno"

"Miyagi-san déjame permanecer a tu lado por siempre"

"Mejor calla y atácame como siempre"

"La edad no me importa, Miyagi-san es Miyagi-san"

"Hazme creer que vas a curar mis heridas y no quedarán cicatrices"

"Cuando Miyagi-san me habla, no existe el tiempo"

"Shinobu es…agua fresca en el desierto"

"Miyagi-san es tierno y duro según la ocasión"

"mañana es san Valentín"

"Le regalare chocolates a Miyagi-san"

"me sentiré de nuevo en el instituto si Shinobu me regala chocolates mañana"

"después iremos a cenar…"

"Hace mucho que no esperaba alguna festividad con ansias"

"ya vera lo que le tengo planeado"

"de cualquier manera...siento que le debo algo al destino…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...........

**Junjou Romantica**

"quiero decirle a Usami-san 'suki' una y otra vez"

"¿Por qué Misaki me puede hacer feliz tan fácil?"

"le estoy tomando el gusto a las novelas BL de Usami-san"

"creo que tengo trabajo…"

"me retracto completamente (sonrojado), siempre odiare las novelas BL…"

"supongo que debería hacer mi trabajo…"

"dejando las novelas atrás…. ¿que le cocinare hoy a Usami-san?"

"prefiero acosar a Misaki"

"siento sus brazos rodeándome…es una sensación tan familiar y cálida"

"le quiero…"

"…."

"¡Es cierto! _ Mañana lo secuestrare, para llevarlo a algún hotel lujoso de donde no pueda regresar a menos que sea conmigo"

"tengo el presentimiento de que correré peligro…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Junjou Mystique**

"Todo es tan callado sin Ryuuchirou-sama"

"¿Dónde esta Asahina?"

"Mi único deseo es acepte mis sentimientos"

"¿No se da cuenta de que tiene que estar siempre a mi lado?"

"Pero a pesar de eso…"

"Aun no he renunciado a el, pese a mis intentos…"

"Si me declarara…afectaría a Ryuuchirou-sama "

"Asahina, todos los años desde que nos conocimos, me ha dado un chocolate en San Valentín"

"Solo puedo demostrarle lo que siento con un chocolate…"

"al principio pensé que era raro pues, los dejaba sutilmente sobre mi asiento o ahora, en mi escritorio…"

"que quizá el crea se ha convertido en compromiso"

"yo… espero con ansias su chocolate todos los años…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**¿Les gusto? Espero que si. ^_^ tenia ganas de escribir algo de san Valentín…bueno, que les vaya bien, dejen REVIEWS**

**MaTTa Ne!!**


	3. JRomantica

**Junjou romantica ^_^**

"Que desperdicio de noche…."

"Espero que Usami-san no se escape a mitad de la conferencia de prensa."

"¿Por qué preguntan tantas estupideces?"

"Hoy no comió…"

"¬¬ ¡Me largo!"

"Claro, no es que me interese o algo por el estilo…"

"Creo que no voy a poder escapar tan fácil…-_-"

"Pero si se enferma, yo tendré que cuidarlo…"

"Hay demasiada gente, me estoy hartando…"

"Eso hacen los koibitos, ¿no?

"¡Mejor pensare lo que le voy a hacer a Misaki llegando a casa!*¬*"

"arggg…si mete un solo oso de peluche mas en el departamento, nos tendremos que mudar nosotros…"

"¡oh si!, y también esto y aquello…^///^"

"ahh…se esta tardando demasiado"

"ok…ok…tienen razón por un momento olvide que estaba en una conferencia-_-"

"¡joder! es una conferencia no tienen que preguntarle su vida"

"ya casi termina, solo debo sonreír un poco mas…"

"veré que hay en la tele"

"ya casi…"

"¿Por qué siempre ponen lo mismo?"

"¡bye bye!^_^"

"tengo el presentimiento de que se acerca…"

"tendré que comprar otro coche mas rápido"

"10...9…8…7…6..."

"Por fin… ¡llegué!"

"Usami-san…"

"Estuve deseando toda la noche el tenerlo en frente…"

"me alegra que este aquí"

"jeje que linda cara pone cuando es acosado"

"…."

"suki…suki…no puedo...decirlo tan fácil, como puedo pensarlo"

"^_^"

"¿de donde saco el chocolate derretido o.O?"

"no me subestimes…^¬^"

"que importa..."

_**Al otro día…**_

"tengo hambre, ayer no comí…"

"ahora…a hacer el desayuno"

"¿Qué me preparara Misaki? _"

"espero que Usami-san tenga el día libre..."

"después… ¿A dónde lo llevare?"

"solo pido que no salgamos del país"

"ojala tenga pasaporte… ¡iremos a famosas dulcerías alrededor del mundo!"

"..."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**¡Por fin actualice! Gracias por sus reviews, espero que les guste este capitulo…**

**Matta ne ^_^**

**Onegai reviews!!**


	4. Usted abuso JRomantica

Este fic esta ubicado entre el capitulo 29 y 30 del manga Adv. IjuuinxMisakixUsami

Disfrútenlo!

…...

"Tanto tiempo buscándolo y ahora esta aquí"

"Sensei de verdad es una persona impresionante *_*"

"Quiero… "

"Realmente me gusta Sensei"

"…besarlo"

"¿Gustar? ¿Por qué pienso en Usami-san?"

"No puedo."

"No tiene nada que ver con el. Es diferente."

"No, hasta que esté seguro de que Misaki también quiere"

"Si se entera de que almorcé con Ijuuin-sensei algo muy malo pasara."

"Está pensando en el"

"Si no llego temprano, vendrá a buscarme…"

"¿Por qué no puede pensar en mi?"

"Es tan molesto…"

"No basta que sea mi fan"

"Y sin embargo, no imagino una vida sin Usami-san"

"Ámame"

" Wuaaa! La edición especial del primer tomo de Kan *_*!"

"Es todo lo que puedo hacer para ver esa mirada que tanto me inspira…"

"Este hombre es un Dios! *_*"

"No ha notado que tome su mano"

"El mejor mangaka del mundo *_*"

"Pequeña, cálida…"

"¿Qué es esto...? ¿Por qué sensei esta agarrando mi mano?

"Se quitó..."

"Hay cosas que solo Usami-san puede hacer"

"Pruébame, no te dejaré ir"

"Debo irme"

"Por favor…"

"…"

"Una oportunidad"

"Me gusta su sonrisa, es muy amable"

"Por un momento creí que de verdad me estaba viendo a mi"

"Usami-san me esta esperando…"

"Se va, un día se quedará conmigo"

"Es tarde… Usami-san"

"Se fue..."

…

_Llegando a casa_

"Por fin llegó…"

"¿Por qué me ve así? Ya se lo que viene… "

"Huele a ese maldito"

"Mi corazón late rápidamente"

"Lo voy a hacer mío una y otra vez hasta que no quede duda"

_Continuara _

Jaja espero les haya gustado, reviews onegaai!


End file.
